A connector used upon transfer of an electric signal and the like generally includes an insulator configured to hold multiple conductive terminals, and an outer conductor shell configured to house the insulator. For example, a connector described in Japanese Patent No. 4439540 (Patent Literature 1) is configured such that a ground terminal is provided in addition to signal terminals to be formed in pairs and is arranged between the signal terminals to be formed in pairs or between one signal terminal pair and the other signal terminal pair.